Magenta Knight
Magenta Knight was an OC created by MetaKnight for the game Castle Crashers by The Behemoth, just like Holy Knight. Magenta Knight currently serves as Purple Knight's assistant at his blacksmith shop, and she is his girlfriend. Magenta could be considered an "underdog" due to her joining the Castle Crashers so late in their adventures. Her powers are mysterious however, as the other knights don't even know what element she has- even Purple. Appearance Like all the other knights (except Holy), Magenta has the typical Castle Crasher design: white crusader armor, a line around the waist of her color, gray shoulderpads, arms, and boots, and a helmet with her obvious color. Unlike the other knights however, she has two spiked balls on the left and right of her helmet. It is uncertain if she put those on to look sort of like Purple, or just pure fashion. She also has some bandages covering one eye hole on her helmet with a strange scar on the other, it's questionable why she would have a scar on her helmet in the first place. And unlike the other knights (and Holy), instead of a plus on her chest, she has another strange shape, similar to the shape of an explosion or a vortex- showing a hint at what her power might be. Personality Magenta can be short-tempered at some times, but usually she knows to keep her cool even under dire pressure. She usually acts quite curious around anything new- friends and foes alike. At any time when she's not busy with something, she'll often be showing affection towards Purple being his girlfriend and all- the only problem is that Purple never has the time to return the affection. Backstory Before Magenta joined the Castle Crashers, she used to be just Purple Knight's assistant at his blacksmith shop. She'd help him make weapons, armor, and other minor chores around the place: cleaning the equipment, the weapons... you get the point. One day however, came the time when Red Knight told Purple that he was offered to help out the Castle Crashers during their battle against the Evil Wizard when he took the King's crystal and the four princesses. Unfortunately, the King had a law where women could not join the Castle Crashers. What's worse, they offered Magenta a spot... as a peasant. Infuriating her, Magenta attacked Red, but she got too reckless and fell face-first into Purple Knight's furnace, burning her face. This could explain why she has bandages over one eye and a scar over the other, but since they're on her helmet, she could have been wearing this gear when the accident occurred. Fortunately, Magenta was given another chance a few years later while the King was gone. The rest of the knights offered a spot in the Castle Crashers after she saved them from a tight situation. However, Red was still obedient to the King's laws, and he rejected her. Siding with Magenta, the rest of the knights officially declared that Red was no longer the leader, and soon that position was passed onto Holy. Joining the Castle Crashers, Magenta Knight finally fulfilled her dream. Series The following is a list of all the series Magenta Knight was in, as well as the series creator and the role she played in the series: *Onslaught, by MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) *Noob Defense, by MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) Category:MetaKnight's Characters Category:Scribbler Characters